Nathan
by Kaslyna
Summary: He's always there for her, always. Even after Nathan's birth. Spoilers for Eames' pregnancy; rated 'T' for language, and it's a BA friendship with a hint of more. Eames after her pregnancy. Please read & review, you know you want to! :D


**A/N: Bobby/Alex friendship after the birth of Nathan. Alex's POV. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

I am sitting at my desk when the first contraction comes. I wait it out and wait through a few more before I alert him to this. He walks around with me; he knows I don't want to go to the hospital yet. When my water breaks he insists on driving me and dropping me off. He has to work and I try not to feel jealous but I am because in a few hours I'll have given birth.

So now I am lying in the hospital bed, waiting. Elizabeth and her husband, Carter, are here and they're practically exploding from joy and I just want to tell them to shut the hell up. Dad's here and so is mom and Nicky, with his wife Catherine and their three kids, Lily, Kayla, and Veronica. So is Helen with her girlfriend Jessie and their twins Anna and Olivia. Mike is here with his wife Lydia and their kids, Kylie, Amber, Frankie, and Billy. All in all there are twenty of us, not including the nurse, Jayne, or my OB/GYN Doctor Harrison. It's way too many people and I want to tell everyone to get the hell out but I'm in too much pain.

"Alright, Alexandra, you can start pushing now!" announces Doctor Harrison and I glare at him as he puts my feet in the damn stirrups _?_

I scream and push and Elizabeth and Carter are sobbing and everyone else is yelling and trying to encourage me and I scream and push and push and oh my God can't they see that I want to shoot them right now? _, !_

Then suddenly there's a cry and Elizabeth and Carter are bawling and so is everyone else and then I watch as they grope around, finally lifting the squalling boy from the bloody mess between my legs. I watch as Carter and Elizabeth cut the cord and as they take him to measure, weigh, and clean him, and then they return and I'm holding him, and oh my God, he's so tiny and beautiful and perfect... and... and not mine. He's crying on my chest and he looks up at me and he stops and watches me curiously. Then Elizabeth is taking him and he's crying again and they say I can name him so I decide on Nathan Robert Miller and they love it, they love it, and everyone's cooing and fussing over Nathan and I'm trying not to break down and oh God, I need Bobby.

Eventually Jayne shoos everyone out and Jayne and Doctor Harrison check me out and make sure I'm okay and I grab my cell phone and text Bobby a picture of Nathan I'd taken when no one was looking. I know he'll be here soon but I fall asleep anyways...

* * *

Sure enough when I wake up he's there and I take one look at him and burst into tears. He holds me awkwardly in his arms and murmurs to me.

"She took him, Bobby. She just... she just took him from me! God I know I'm being selfish because this was her son to begin with but... but I carried him around for nine long months, I vomited and I felt him push and kick against my skin, and I was the one to put up with him, to get to know him, to feel him move within me, and yet she just takes him! Says I can name him so I do but that's supposed to be enough, Bobby? Oh my God," I sob.

"I know, Alex," he says and that makes me cry harder, because he never calls me Alex, not ever.

"Why does it hurt so much?" I moan, "I'm not his mother."

"Yes you are," he says softly, "Remember? Elizabeth was barren. You'll always be Nathan's mother."

"Then why does she get to take him from me?"

"I don't know," he whispers, "Life's a bitch."

I chuckle halfheartedly and continue crying as I tell him, "His name is Nathan Robert Miller. Robert is for you."

"Thanks," he says, sounding genuinely surprised.

He continues to hold me without being asked.

* * *

Bobby is the one, without needing prompting, to take me home three days later. Bobby's the one who stays with me the first few nights when I wake up sobbing. Bobby's the one who comes with me when I visit Nathan, to protect me from crying when I see Elizabeth acting all motherly to him. Bobby's the one who holds me when I come home and collapse into tears.

And all of his kindness makes me sadder.

The days drag on, and I see Liz Olivet because I'm worrying Bobby. And he continues to care for me and I continue to see Nathan on Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and when I can, Sunday. It's all we can do.

And in the end I realize that Bobby would rather keep me from falling than pick me up when I do.


End file.
